Falling for you
by sophie19114
Summary: Kagome admits her feelings for Inuyasha, and his reaction is very unexpected. ONE SHOT.


Kagome admits her feelings for Inuyasha, and his reaction is very unexpected. ONESHOT.

This was it; I was going to tell him how I felt. My emotions were going through a whirlwind, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I stood there and stared out at the crystal blue water. Inuyasha stood next to me, but I didn't say anything. I could feel him starting to tense up beside me; I sighed. "Alright I might as well get this over with."

Inuyasha flinched probably expecting me to sit him, but the command never came. "You're not going to sit me?" he asked confused.

I shook my head slowly. "No Inuyasha I need to tell you something, but please don't be mad with me, okay?" He had a confused look on his face, but nodded anyway. "For a while now my emotions have been kind of going crazy, and I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do," I paused, not knowing what to say next.

I looked down with a slight blush on my face. "Inuyasha I….. I have been falling for you for a long time, and I have finally hit rock bottom. I have fallen completely in love with you, but I know you love Kikyo."

I heard him gasp quietly, and then I heard a loud thud. I looked up to see Inuyasha passed out on the mossy ground. Did he really just faint? I knelt next to him, shaking him a little bit. "Inuyasha," I said softly. "Get up."

He groaned and then fluttered his eyes open. A bright red blush covered his face as he jumped to his feet, and turned his back towards me. "You're wrong," he whispered. "You have everything all wrong," he shook his head back and forth, and then turned to meet my gaze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked taking a step back as he moved towards me. I froze in shock as he took me into his arms without hesitation. "Inu… Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He stroked my hair with a single clawed hand as he held me close to his chest. "Ever since you woke me up from that seal Kikyo placed me under I have felt something towards you. At first I just thought it was because you looked like Kikyo, but I soon found out that was not the case. It has taken me a long time to find out what these feelings meant, and now I finally know. Kagome, I love you, I have loved you for a long time I just didn't know how to tell you. I hope you know that I don't love Kikyo anymore, and in fact I don't think I ever did."

I held on to the front of his robes for support, did he really just say he loved me? Hot tears filled my eyes as he held me there in silence. I pushed away from him, but just enough to where I could see his face. His deep amber eyes were looking at me with an emotion I never thought he would look at me with; love. "Do…. Do you really mean that?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course I do silly, why would I lie to you?"

I shrugged as tears rolled down my face. "I don't know, I thought that maybe you were just trying to make me feel better," I said.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb, and looked into my eyes. "If I only said that to make you feel better that would have been even worse then telling you that I don't feel the same way. I would never want to hurt you like that, and here is my proof," he then bent down, and pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened in shock at first, but they soon closed and I began to kiss him back. His lips were warm and soft against my own, being this close to him made me dizzy with nervousness. My arms locked around his neck as his grip tightened around my waist. I soon felt his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth, and I granted access without ever thinking twice about it.

While our tongue's fought for dominance I could feel his fangs skimming across my lips; it made me shudder. He finally won and we broke free from each other; gasping for air. "Well… that was something," I muttered.

Inuyasha grinned. "I have been waiting to do that for a long time."

"So have I believe it or not. Don't you think we should get back to the others? They are probably worried sick." I began to walk when I felt Inuyasha grab my wrist and pull me back into his arms.

"I think they can handle themselves," he growled playfully, and then passionately kissed me. That night was the most amazing night of my life and we both vowed to stay by each others side until the end of time.

-The End-

AN: There might be a sequal to this! Well review and tell me what you think!


End file.
